


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fall Out Boy Members, Hand Jobs, M/M, Members of Fall Out Boy, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves the movies. Not because he likes watching them, but because he loves the thrill of pleasuring his friend in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short smut I wrote at a friend's request. Enjoy.

pete had brought patrick out to the movies. it wasn’t something either of them wanted to see. in fact, that was exactly why he chose this movie. they were seated in a dark corner in the very back of the cinema. as soon as the lights went dark, pete went to work. he deftly undid the button and zipper on patrick’s jeans (the way his hands moved made it clear he’d had lots of practice doing so) so that he could easily slip his hands into his best friend’s boxers. patrick’s fair cheeks turned a bright red color that was visible even in the dark as pete’s fingers curled around his dick. being the cocky asshole he is, pete simply smirked, beginning to pump his hand in quick, short strokes. patrick gasped softly, and pete pressed their lips together to keep patrick from making too much noise and getting them kicked out. after all, after that, they’d have to find somewhere else to play, which was no fun at all. patrick made a small keening noise in his throat, closing his eyes as pete slowed his strokes, smirking slightly. after a while, he slinks out of his seat, kneeling in front of patrick, winking cheekily before pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough to be able to pull his friend’s cock out, taking just the tip into his mouth. mere moments later, patrick comes, moaning quietly as pete swallows every bit of it, pulling away and licking his lips smugly. 

"Nice to know that the sight of your cock in my mouth is enough to make you come. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for next time."


End file.
